


Catching Up

by ReallyAwkwardMedia



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Honeymoon, Nosy Daphne, Photos, Supportive friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married au, midnight texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyAwkwardMedia/pseuds/ReallyAwkwardMedia
Summary: What starts out as Daphne sending simple text message evolves into a complete conversation in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley/Marcie "Hot Dog Water" Fleach
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Catching Up

_Hey, Velma?_

_Are you available or is this a bad time?_

_And please don’t tell me that you are too busy reading about nerdy stuff_

_You always are_

Sorry Daph, V is asleep.

This is Marcie by the way.

_Oh_

_Hi Marcie_

_Why is Velma asleep?_

_Oh_

_OHHH!_

_Did you guys have a really good night sleep?_

_;)_

What?

NO!

I mean, not that way

We just spent a bit of time cuddling until late last night. She’s just tuckered out.

_Aww_

_You make it sound like she’s like a little kid_

Well, she is adorable

_Mmm_

_Looking at her sleep aren't you?_

That is none of your business.

But, yes.

Kind of difficult considering it's our honeymoon.

_Well, when my best friend just married to you, then it makes it my business._

_Speaking of which_

_How’s the honey moon treating you?_

_Besides the obvious cuddling, kissing and all the good nights you and Velma most certainly had_

Okay, first and foremost, I will not speak without Velma’s permission on our personal and _PRIVATE _matters.

_Party pooper_

Maybe I am.

But if you must really know

It is _Really Good_

_Oh_

_Nice_

_So care to share so details?_

Nope.

As I said, I need my wife’s permission.

Sorry Daph.

_Pity._

_So, about that newlywed life?_

Okay

Fine

Any specifics?

_Start with the obvious_

_How’s Canada? What did you do on your first day? Do they have a good fashion sense over there?_

_Have you seen a moose?_

Wow

Okay, I’ll answer in order then

Canada is a wonderful place to have a honeymoon this time of the year.

We strolled around the city, took pictures, ate in some fancy places and then finished off the day in our hotel room.

_My my, sweeping a girl of her feet aren’t you Miss Dinkley-Fleach_

I aim to please

_I’ll have to ask Velma about that later on_

Okay, moving on.

As for fashion sense, I am positive the answer is yes

however I must argue that my own fashion eye is not as keen as yours.

And no, we have not seen a moose.

How about you guys back in the States? Anything happening in our absence?

_Nothing much really. Which I must add is a good thing for me._

Why?

_No mysteries means no Freddy running around like a headless chicken_

_Which means I get a lot of spare time with my fiancé_

_A lot of wonderful spare time if you get my meaning_

Unfortunately, I must regret admitting I do

Is that why you are so… curious about Velma and I’s privy matters?

_No actually_

_I’m just curious as to how active a certain friend of mine is when she has had a proper long lasting relationship_

Gee, thanks

_Consider yourself lucky Marcie_

_Managing to woo arguably the second most valuable member of the gang is no easy feat_

Second? Who’s the first? Let me guess, Freddy?

_Nope. Scooby actually._

Huh.

Okay, I can admit defeat to that one

How’s everyone else over there?

_Well, I spoke to Shaggy yesterday_

_Apparently he is taking Scooby to the vet_

_Which means nothing good will come from it_

Glad we are away from the disaster zone

_Don’t worry, your time will come_

_Besides that, Madelyn is taking Shaggy and Scooby down to your amusement park later on_

I’ll be sure to warn my dad to have the food stands stock up

May I ask how is V’s mom?

She’s been calling us every day

_Don’t worry about her Marcie_

_Mrs Dinkley is just being really nosy like always_

_She keeps pestering me to send her pictures of you and Velma’s honeymoon_

_Unfortunately I have none_

Well

Would you like me to send you one

_My my_

_I wonder what kind of picture you’ll have on your phone_

Do you want the picture or not?

_Fine_

_Yes if you’d please_

_Wait, why not send it yourself to her?_

I would however V’s mom is very particular about not being able to open up the messenger app

She says it has to do with how small the icon is

_Ah_

_Old age attacks once again_

I wouldn’t put it a blunt as that but I suppose that is the best way to surmise the point

Regardless, I think Velma trusts you more than her to keep the picture private

Otherwise she might publicize the image on Crystal Cove newspaper

_Fair point_

_Well, fire away_

[ ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/21c10258-8a8d-4142-b8c8-52cf8d1ccb30/ddk7ywl-5e0d8b44-bd4d-4c19-997a-a9258b288f38.png/v1/fill/w_1063,h_752,strp/honeymoon_by_avanillaarchivist_ddk7ywl-pre.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9OTA2IiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvMjFjMTAyNTgtOGE4ZC00MTQyLWI4YzgtNTJjZjhkMWNjYjMwXC9kZGs3eXdsLTVlMGQ4YjQ0LWJkNGQtNGMxOS05OTdhLWE5MjU4YjI4OGYzOC5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.knj_I2uqWuwjf1gP3IVzapqAIO7QHQLd0tYFGHv1M4E)

_You two look so cute together_

Thanks

Means a lot to me actually

_No problem :)_

_Where is this?_

A local Park near the stadium we were at

We managed to buy a pair of tickets to the hockey game that day

After we bought a few souvenirs, we got an autograph and then walked around the city

_So romantic_

Jealous

_Maybe_

_But I still think spending time with my Freddy and his traps is romantic in its own weird way_

I hardly doubt it

_Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it_

_Enough about me_

_Tell me, what else did you two do?_

The usual I guess

_I’ll be the judge of that_

_Tell me, did you take her to a beautiful tree in the midnight with all those fairy lights_

_And kissed her beneath it?_

_Maybe spend the night after getting “acquainted”_

_Marcie?_

_You’re not answering_

_OMG!!!_

_You did!_

_You’re not answering so that means I guessed right_

_You are so in love with Velma you must have looked at every romantic movie I told you about._

_Now wonder you were so eager to research my mom's movie collection._

_Am I right or not?_

_Marcie?_

_You must be blushing red right now_

_I wish I could have been there to see it myself_

_Maybe you’ll do it again_

_Perhaps some time when its raining_

_And you two are looking at each other, leaning in closer_

_Until finally you two kiss_

_AWWW!!!_

STOP!

_..._

OK

What if I did

How else was I to please my wife if not by giving her a proper romantic date?

Wouldn’t you want Fred to do the same for you

_Low blow Ms. Dinkley-Fleach_

_But yes_

_It would be nice for him to do something like that every now and then_

_Now that we have established everything, what else are you planning?_

Nothing I can tell you by text on V’s phone

_Oops, right, forgot you were using her phone_

_Actually, care to send me a picture of you two love birds_

_Promise with scout’s honor to keep the picture from lingering eyes_

_Please?!_

Only because I trust you more than everyone else but Scooby

And because I wish to be selfish and show off my prize

_Prize?_

_Tell me, did you win it at a science fair?_

_>:)_

You know I could still refrain from sending you any further updates about our honeymoon right?

_Blackmailing me already? My my_

_I must have touched a nerve_

Nope, just my pride

And no, I did not win V at a science fair

I won her heart fair and square with care and love

It just happened to be during the Science Fair

My point still stands

_Aww_

_Quickly send me that picture_

_Now I really want to see you two lovebirds in your natural habitat_

[ ](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/21c10258-8a8d-4142-b8c8-52cf8d1ccb30/ddk7zk6-38ed4983-8890-4dc3-b163-f44a6f363482.png/v1/fill/w_751,h_1063,q_70,strp/honeymoon_2_by_avanillaarchivist_ddk7zk6-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTgxMSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzIxYzEwMjU4LThhOGQtNDE0Mi1iOGM4LTUyY2Y4ZDFjY2IzMFwvZGRrN3prNi0zOGVkNDk4My04ODkwLTRkYzMtYjE2My1mNDRhNmYzNjM0ODIucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.9AJMQgA74SzXlZq3RMdba8hQx3esaTfIZWbRCdplbes)

Jealous much

_Very_

_And by the by, you two are a perfect match for each other_

Thanks

It means a lot coming from you

_Don’t mention it._

_I’ll leave you two to continue cuddling and whatever you girls like to do._

_More likely solve for pies or maybe make rockets in your spare time_

_Or perhaps something more sinister like take over the world_

_Still, let’s talk when you are less busy with someone else, shall we?_

Of course

And on our respective phones

Also, I don’t need to take over the world

Claiming V all myself is victory enough

_That’s it_

_This conversation oozes too much teeth-rotting sweetness for one day_

_Bye Marcie_

_And say hello to your bed partner for me, okay?_

Will do Daph

Take care

Also, my inside sources tell me there is Trapper’s meeting just outside Gatorsburg

Word of caution: the weather is supposedly terrible that they might cancel

The hotels are quite lovely outside Gatorsburg

If you catch my drift

_Marcie Dinkley-Fleach, you really are a genius_

_Good night and have fun_

Later Daph

You too

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, fluff and cuddling. Also, depending on feedback (if any) I might just continue adding pictures to all future posts since it generally helps convey the aesthetic for the story in question.  
Maybe next post will be with more pink and rock... who knows.
> 
> Next update on Dec. 12.


End file.
